


i like me better (when i’m with you)

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: “This is Kim Jiwon. He’s come all the way from America to join us.” The teacher claps her hands together, and Junhoe rolls his eyes at her over the top enthusiasm. “Please treat him kindly.” Her gaze travels across the sitting students, stopping briefly on Junhoe, who doesn’t give any response.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: Everyone is 18 and the same age in this fic so there’s no underage characters.

“Class, I’d like to introduce you to our new student,” the teacher chirped brightly. Junhoe looked up from where he’d been dozing on his desk. A guy was standing next to their teacher, fiddling with the straps on his backpack. He’s clearly trying to look confident, but Junhoe can see right through it. The kid is all but shaking like a leaf. He files that information away for later, never know when it could come in handy. 

“This is Kim Jiwon. He’s come all the way from America to join us.” The teacher claps her hands together, and Junhoe rolls his eyes at her over the top enthusiasm. “Please treat him kindly.” Her gaze travels across the sitting students, stopping briefly on Junhoe, who doesn’t give any response.

It’s not that Junhoe’s an asshole. It’s just that he’s protective. He glances around the classroom, eyes landing on Chanwoo, Donghyuk and Jinhwan. He would do anything for the three of them, and it’s led to more than one situation where he’s looked like the asshole. He doesn’t mind getting in trouble for his friends though. And having the reputation as the no good one in class has certainly been advantageous more than once. No one bothers his friends anymore, and that’s what’s important.

His teacher however, is constantly on a quest to “fix” him. Really he thinks she just has it out for him. He gets in trouble for things no one else would, and spends half his free time in detention. It’s annoying, but it’s also quiet time for him to work on his poetry.

“There’s an empty seat over there by Junhoe.”

Junhoe’s attention snaps back to the teacher as he hears his name. He narrows his eyes suspiciously at her as she directs Jiwon over to him.

“Goo Junhoe,” she says.

“Yes ma’am?” Junhoe asks, dread creeping up.

“You’re going to be in charge of showing Jiwon around, and getting him used to our school. Understand?” She asks, a challenge in her voice.

Junhoe sighs loudly. “Fine,” he answers as Jiwon slides into the seat next to him, looking supremely uncomfortable.

The teacher just smiles at the pair of them before beginning roll call.

“Hi,” a rough sounding voice says. Junhoe turns to look at the new student. “I’m Jiwon.” He reaches a hand out towards Junhoe.

“So I’ve heard,” Junhoe replies, staring at Jiwon’s hand until he puts it down. Jiwon’s smile fades a bit around the edges, and Junhoe feels a little bad. For all he knows this Jiwon kid could be great, but it’s too early to decide, and Junhoe just doesn’t let people in that easily. He lets his head fall back down on the desk, and goes back to dozing until the lesson officially begins.

Class is uneventful for the most part. Junhoe has already marked Jiwon as a nerd. The other boy has been paying close attention and taking diligent notes, pushing his glasses up every five seconds. Junhoe however, spends the lesson paying attention to Jiwon, trying to decipher him. Jiwon doesn’t seem to notice the intense stares he’s getting from around the classroom, everyone interested in the new kid.

What feels like an eternity later, the lunch bell rings. Junhoe happily shoves his books into his desk, and bounces over towards his friends, tackling Chanwoo with a loud yell. Chanwoo laughs, shoving at him. Donghyuk and Jinhwan join in the chaos, jumping on top of the two of them with loud noises of their own. They all ignore the rest of the class rolling their eyes at them, it’s nothing new. 

“Let’s go get food, I’m starving,” Junhoe complains, nudging his friends.

“Did you forget you’re on new kid duty?” Jinhwan asks, nodding at Jiwon who’s still sitting at his desk, looking lost and unsure.

Junhoe rolls his eyes. “This is bullshit.” Jinhwan gently nudges him, and Junhow sighs. “Fine, get me something good before it’s all gone,” he whines. Chanwoo salutes him, and Junhoe watches as his three friends disappear from the classroom.

“Jiwon,” he shouts from the doorway. Jiwon startles, eyes snapping over to Junhoe. “Let’s go.” He leaves the class without a glance back, but he can hear the scrape of Jiwon’s chair, and his footsteps as he hurries to follow. 

Junhoe leads Jiwon through the building quickly, tossing important names over his shoulder. He can’t see Jiwon behind him, diligently taking in all the information he’s given. He memorized all the twists and turns and nods along to Junhoe’s half assed lesson. 

Said lesson ends at the cafeteria. It’s packed by now, everyone having raced from class to get the good seats and the good food. Junhoe’s eyes flicker over the crowd, looking for his friends. His eyes finally land on the trio, sitting in the corner, talking animatedly. Chanwoo spots Junhoe and waves, before getting up and heading over them. 

“Hey, I’m Chanwoo,” he says with a bright smile, holding out his hand. Jiwon smiles back, eyes crinkling. 

“Jiwon. Nice to meet you,” he answers. 

“So that’s the school. You good from here?” Junhoe cuts in. 

Jiwon seems a little startled and disappointed but Junhoe doesn’t notice. “Oh yeah, sure,” he says. 

“Great, see you in class,” Junhoe says, starting to walk away. He’s stopped by a small smack from Chanwoo. 

“Don’t be rude Junhoe,” he chides. “Come sit with us Jiwon.” Junhoe stares at Chanwoo. Chanwoo stares back until Junhoe rolls his eyes. 

“Okay fine, come sit with us,” he acquiesces. 

Jiwon can tell Junhoe isn’t happy about it, but he also doesn’t want to sit by himself on his first day. 

Junhoe’s friends are surprisingly fun. Chanwoo makes a point to include him in the conversation even though he has no idea about most of what they’re talking about. Even Junhoe joins in, and when he laughs his whole face lights up. Jiwon suspects his cold demeanor is an act, at least mostly. He doesn’t feel like figuring out why Junhoe is such an ass to him though. 

The lunch period is over before anyone is really ready, and they all tromp back to the classroom. Jiwon takes his new seat and settles in for the next lesson. Junhoe doesn’t say another word to him all day


	2. Chapter 2

Jiwon fits in surprisingly well at school. He joins the basketball team and makes good friends with several of the boys in the next class. He and Hanbin, the captain of the team, quickly become best friends, inseparable except for class time. He’s thankful to Junhoe’s friends, but also thankful he doesn’t have to spend any more time than necessary with the boy. 

They’re still seated next to each other in class, and Junhoe is happy to pretend Jiwon doesn’t exist. Every morning Jiwon greets Junhoe, and the most he gets is an awkward bow in return. After awhile he gives up. The only sign he gets that Junhoe doesn’t despise him is the times Junhoe kicks him under the desk when he starts to doze off, tired from long practices and late nights spent studying. He’s grateful for it, but doesn’t show it, knowing Junhoe won’t appreciate his thanks. 

Things progress like this over the months, Jiwon growing closer to Hanbin and his crew, particularly Yunhyeong. The three become a trio of their own, rarely seen apart.

Jiwon throws himself down at the lunch table, throwing an arm around Hanbin’s shoulder. He leans across the table and snags Yunhyeong’s apple. Yunhyeong puts up a half hearted protest but quickly goes back to devouring his sandwich. 

“So,” Hanbin starts, and Jiwon has already learned that nothing good ever follows that word. “How are things with lover boy?”

Jiwon rolls his eyes and shakes Hanbin. “There is no lover boy. Give it up already,” he chides, biting into his stolen apple. 

Hanbin just smirks at him. “I’ll give it up when you stop making heart eyes at him whenever you think he’s not looking.”

“Which is always,” Yunhyeong pipes in. “Because he’s never looking at you.”

Hanbin balls up a napkin and chucks it at Yunhyeong. “Only because he knows he’s not worthy of our Jiwonnie,” Hanbin defends, ruffling Jiwon’s hair. Jiwon blushes, and bats Hanbin away. 

“Really, it’s fine. He hates me, and I don’t even like him that much. We’re just seat mates,” Jiwon says with a shrug, desperate to change the subject. “Anyway, I’m gonna go grab some food,” he says and scampers away, grateful to escape the awkward situation. 

Hanbin and Yunhyeong share a look. They’ve got plotting to do. 

Across the cafeteria, Junhoe isn’t having any luck either. Chanwoo kicks him under the table. “So when are you going to ask Jiwon out?” he asks. Junhoe chokes on his drink. 

“Why the fuck would I do that?” Junhoe exclaims. 

Jinhwan snorts and points a fork at Junhoe. “Because you think he’s cute. Don’t deny it.”

Junhoe denies it anyway. “I do not. Besides, I don’t even like him, he’s annoying.”

“What has he even done to you?” Donghyuk asks perplexed. “He’s always been nice to us when we’ve talked.”

“You ask him out then,” Junhoe snaps. His friends quiet down but share glances. The topic is far from dropped. They’ll just resume it when Junhoe isn’t around. They’re determined to save him from himself. 

The bell rings too soon and they all trudge back to class. Jiwon and Junhoe make eye contact as they slide into their seats. They quickly look away from each other and settle in, both squirming as they remember their friends words from lunch. 

Jiwon thinks about trying to start a conversation but his mind flashes back to every attempt he’s made. Junhoe is always quick to shut him down. He doesn’t know what he did to make the other hate him so much. Junhoe isn’t exactly the warm and fuzzy type but he gets along decently with most of their classmates when they approach. Jiwon wishes he could figure Junhoe out. He hates to admit it but it eats at him a little. He’s not used to not being liked. 

Junhoe is an enigma. He decides to leave it at that for now. 

— 

Jiwon is late for lunch the next day. The teacher had asked him to stay behind to help with something. His eyes scan the cafeteria, looking for his friends. He frowns when he doesn’t see them in their usual area. He scans the rest of the room, nearly dropping his tray when he finally finds them. They’re sitting with Junhoe and his friends. Junhoe is scowling but the rest of them are talking animatedly. 

Cautiously he approaches the table and takes the last seat, which is of course, directly next to Junhoe. 

“Hi guys,” he says, tone coming out as a question. Everyone pipes their hellos, Junhoe grunts. It’s the most acknowledgement he’s gotten in ages and he’ll take it. 

“So, what’s going on here?” he ventures. 

Hanbin beams at him. “I was just telling everyone we have a basketball game coming up on Friday.”

“You should all come,” Yunhyeong adds cheerfully. 

“Can’t,” Junhoe grumbles. “I’m busy.” Yunhyeong’s face falls slightly. 

Chanwoo laughs. “Doing what, you loser?” 

“Finding new friends,” Junhoe bites back, to which Chanwoo rolls his eyes. 

“We’ll be there,” Donghyuk chimes in, making eye contact with Yunhyeong, who finds himself blushing for some reason. 

“All of us,” Jinhwan adds for good measure, slinging an arm around Junhoe’s shoulders. Junhoe’s response is to shove more food in his mouth. 

Jiwon’s hands flutter in his lap. He doesn’t understand what’s going on. He doesn’t get why his friends have suddenly decided to mingle with Junhoe’s. Doesn’t understand why they’re getting along so well. Frankly, he doesn’t understand shit. 

All he gets is Junhoe is going to be there to watch him play basketball on Friday. He ignores the way his heart stammers in his chest at the thought. He eats his lunch and it sits heavy in the pit of his stomach. He can feel the waves of tension rolling off Junhoe next to him. 

“Hey, we should go practice a bit before we have to head back to class,” Hanbin suggests, and Jiwon takes the lifeline, clinging to it. He awkwardly says goodbye to his classmates, and hurries after his own friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s update day! Thank you so much for taking the time to read. I’m sorry it’s such a short chapter but I hope next week will make up for that ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jiwon wakes up Friday morning with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He considers playing sick and staying in bed but then he remembers the game that night. Then he remembers Junhoe and the sick feeling twists until he feels like he’s going to throw up. 

He doesn’t know why he’s so flustered. They're a big high school, their games attract a large crowd. It shouldn’t matter so much that a few of his classmates are going to be there. For all he knows they’ve been there for every game. Well, that’s not entirely true. He knows Junhoe’s never been to one, he has no idea how to have fun. But the others? It’s possible. 

He tells himself over and over that it’s not a big deal. With that thought in mind he pulls himself out of bed and gets dressed, determined to face the day head on. He goes along with his routine, and manages to push the thought out of his head. 

Until he gets to school at least. The bus stopping jars him out of the snooze he’s fallen into and he diligently files off behind the other students.

The classroom is still mostly empty when he walks in, even Junhoe isn’t there yet. He wonders if Junhoe had the same idea as him and decided to play hookey today. He puts his head down on his desk. He hopes the other wouldn’t go to that length to avoid him. He sighs loudly. 

“What are you so glum about?” a deep voice asks, and Jiwon’s head shoots up. He pushes his glasses up his nose as he looks up at Junhoe towering over him. It’s the most Junhoe’s ever said to him, and possibly the first time he’s initiated a conversation without being forced. 

“Uhh,” Jiwon starts, taken aback and not sure how to tell Junhoe he was thinking about him. “Nothing. Just worried about the game tonight.”

“Oh,” is all Junhoe says, dropping into the other chair. 

When it’s clear that’s all he has to say, Jiwon decides to venture a little farther. “Are you coming?”

“What?” 

“The game tonight, are you coming?” 

“Oh,” Junhoe says, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah we’re all coming,” he finishes. 

Something inside Jiwon flutters. “Oh, cool.”

They don’t speak again, but it doesn’t bother Jiwon. That was already the longest conversation he’d had with Junhoe. He would take his victories where he could get them, and Junhoe coming to the game felt like the biggest victory of all. 

When lunch rolled around, Hanbin dragged him over to Junhoe’s table again. He wonders if this is supposed to be a permanent arrangement. When he sees the shy looks full of hearts Yunhyeong and Donghyuk are throwing each other, he sighs and resigns himself to a year of awkward lunches sitting next to Junhoe. He eats his sandwich in silence, increasingly aware of Junhoe’s presence next to him like a heavy weight. He doesn’t know when he got this tuned into the other, but he isn’t sure he likes it. Hanbin throws him a knowing look and a cheeky grin and Jiwon briefly considers throwing something at him. 

The end of the day comes quickly. Jiwon takes his time packing up his belongings. Junhoe rushes out of the classroom like he always does. Chanwoo, Donghyuk, and Jinhwan stop by to wish him luck and tell him they’ll see him later. He smiles and thanks them even though he feels like he’s going to be sick to his stomach. 

Eventually he drags himself to the locker room. Hanbin throws an arm around his shoulder and pulls him into the team huddle once he’s changed. 

“What’s wrong with Jiwonnie?” one of the upperclassmen asks. 

Yunhyeong chuckles. “His lover boy is coming to see him play for the first time.”

Jiwon’s face turns red as all the boys in the room oohhh at him. His insistence that Junhoe is not his lover boy fall on deaf ears. He’s grateful when he can finally escape the locker room and get on the court. 

He takes his nerves out on the ball and his team. He accidentally trips Hanbin, sending him sprawling. He apologizes but Hanbin brushes it off with a laugh, still having fun at Jiwon’s expense. Now he considers tripping him on purpose. 

Eventually they file back into the locker for a short rest before the game begins. He can hear the sounds of people filing into the gymnasium. The thunder of feet fills his ears. He wonders, hopes, that some of that noise belongs to Junhoe. 

The first thing he does when they file on the court for warm ups is scan the stands. He knows he shouldn’t. He doesn’t want to be disappointed when Junhoe isn’t there. It doesn’t take long though for him to spot Donghyuk, who’s waving enthusiastically to get his attention. Jiwon smiles and raises his hand in greeting. Next to Donghyuk, Chanwoo and Jinhwan are having an animated conversation. His heart sinks when he doesn’t see Junhoe. He knew deep down that this would happen. 

Something must show on his face because Hanbin nudges him with his hip and points back at the stands where a very disgruntled looking Junhoe is trying to fight his way through the crowd, hands full of snacks. It’s so comical Jiwon can’t help but laugh. 

Before he knows it, the game is starting and all thoughts of Junhoe slip his mind. He stops thinking, stops worrying, when he’s on the court. All that exists is him, the ball, and his teammates. He exudes a fierce energy, a fire no one can touch. 

The game ends with a satisfying 98-75 victory. Jiwon and his team crash into each other with celebratory whoops and hugs. They break apart long enough to shake hands with the other team. 

Someone else crashes into Jiwon and he startles, looking over his shoulder to see Donghyuk. He laughs and turns around, ruffling the others hair. He glances up to see the others ambling down the bleachers towards them. Even Junhoe looks like he’s in a decent mood. Jiwon can’t help but beam at him. He gets an awkward smile back, but it’s more than he’s ever gotten and he’ll take it. 

Hanbin and Yunhyeong join their circle moments later. Donghyuk beams at Yunhyeong.

“Great game!” Donghyuk says enthusiastically. Yunhyeong claps him on the shoulder and Donghyuk looks like he’s in heaven. It takes everything in Jiwon to not laugh at how obvious they both are. 

“So,” Hanbin says, breaking into the conversation. “My parents are out of town and I’m having the team and some people over for a party. You guys want to come?”

Junhoe opens his mouth, likely to protest, but Jinhwan shoves him. “Definitely. I’ve got my car, we’ll follow you over?” 

“Awesome!” Hanbin confirms, and Jiwon swears he’s making doe eyes at Jinhwan, or maybe Chanwoo who’s definitely checking Hanbin out. Jiwon rolls his eyes. For all the shit he gets about his crush on Junhoe, none of his friends are any better. 

The party is already coming to life by the time they get there. They all crash into the house, giddy on victory, youth, and each other. It was easy to forget that this friendship was new, that it was a merging of two. 

Hanbin leads them all to the kitchen, and Jiwon marvels at how much alcohol there is. The entire kitchen island is covered in it. Jiwon isn’t sure he wants to know how Hanbin got it all, but he happily accepts the cup pressed into his hand. 

It’s late when the party eventually starts to die down. People are curled on every surface, from couches to counters to floors. Jiwon laughs at the absurdity of it. He wanders through the house until he bumps into Hanbin again who had gathered the rest of their friends together. He flicks a switch and the sound system faded out and turns off. 

“C’mon, we’ll go to my room. I kept it locked so no one else could sleep in there,” he says, voice loud in the sudden quiet. They all nod their assent and follow Hanbin down the hallway. He unlocks his room and they all spill inside. 

Later, Jiwon wouldn’t be able to recall whose idea it was, but he finds himself sitting in a circle with his friends, an empty beer bottle in the middle. 

“Are we really doing this?” Junhoe asks. Jiwon would swear he was nervous, though he tries to sound annoyed. 

“Why, scared?” Jinhwan asks with a laugh. 

“No,” Junhoe pouts. 

Yunhyeong is the first to go. He reaches tentatively for the bottle, giving it a gentle spin. They all watch in fascination, waiting to see who it would land on. Yunhyeong’s face splits into a wide smile when it eventually slows and stops on Donghyuk. Donghyuk blushes, but accepts the hand Yunhyeong reaches out to him, pulling him to his feet. They disappear into the closet, pulling the door shut behind them. Hanbin sets a timer for 7 minutes and they all settle in. 

When the timer goes off, the pair sheepishly return, hair and clothing mussed. They sit off to the side, and the remaining five tighten the circle. 

“Your turn Jiwon,” Hanbin prompts, and a jolt of anxiety shoots through Jiwon. He wills his hands not to shake as he reaches out and give the bottle a spin. He spins it harder than he means to and it feels like time slows down and the bottle spins forever. Eventually it slows and it lands on Junhoe. 

Oh. 

Neither of them move, both staring at the bottle. He’s not sure how long they sit there until Chanwoo breaks the spell. 

“Oh get on with it you two,” he snaps, and he looks like he’s about to drag both of them by the scruff of their necks. Jiwon reluctantly gets to his feet and offers Junhoe his hand. 

Junhoe takes it and it sends a shiver up Jiwon’s spine. It the first intentional contact they’ve ever had. He shyly leads Junhoe into the closet, letting Junhoe pull the door shut. He drops Junhoe’s hand and takes a step away, though there’s not much room. 

“Listen, we don’t have to do anything. We can just sit here until the timer goes off,” Jiwon says, taking a seat. Junhoe mirrors him and they’re staring at each other. 

“Are you saying you don’t want to kiss me,” Junhoe says like he’s kidding but Jiwon can hear the hurt underneath and he catches the small scowl on the other’s face. 

“That’s not it,” Jiwon says, flustered. “It’s just that,” he trails off, unsure of what to say. “Do you even want this?” He asks, voice sounding desperate to his own ears. 

Junhoe starts, like the concept of his own want is foreign to him. Jiwon can see the nervous energy thrumming through him. 

“I’ve never,” Junhoe starts to say, trailing off. 

“Never made out in a closet? Me either,” Jiwon laughs.

“I’ve never kissed anyone,” Junhoe blurts out. 

“Oh,” Jiwon breathes and something in his gut twists, hot and heavy. “Do you want to?”

Junhoe nods shyly and it’s all the prompting Jiwon needs. Suddenly he’s crawling across the floor, and into Junhoe’s space. He straddles Junhoe’s lap, and tilts the boy’s face back. He leans in, pressing a soft but lingering kiss to Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe freezes. 

“Relax,” Jiwon whispers. “Put your hands on my hips and try not to worry so much, I can hear you thinking.”

“O-okay,” Junhoe breathes, hands gripping Jiwon’s hips. 

Jiwon throws one arm over Junhoe’s shoulder, the other still cupping Jiwon’s jaw. He presses another light kiss to Junhoe’s mouth and this time Junhoe is soft and pliant under him. He kisses him and kisses him. Suddenly Junhoe is warming under him, and kissing him back. 

Jiwon presses a little farther, tongue slipping into Junhoe’s mouth. Junhoe makes startled little noise but doesn’t pull away. Jiwon alternates between licking into the warmth of Junhoe’s mouth and sucking on his plump bottom lip. Junhoe’s grip on his hips is bruising. Jiwon thinks he could stay like this forever. 

The sudden beeping of the timer startles both of them back to reality. Junhoe jumps, pushing Jiwon off his lap and back to the floor. He scrambles to his feet and practically runs from the closet and the room.

Jiwon can feel the confused eyes of his friends staring from the room beyond but he can’t bring himself to look at them. Tears of rejection pool behind his eyes. He climbs shakily to his feet, stumbling out of the closet and towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” Hanbin asks, voice laced with concern. 

“I just need some air,” he chokes out. He makes his way back to the kitchen, finds the nearest bottle of alcohol and chugs it until the burn threatens to make him throw up. 

He stumbles to the porch and throws up anyway. He collapses to the steps. He doesn’t go back to the room until he’s sure everyone is asleep. 

Junhoe doesn’t come back at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! my favorite chapter! i hope you love it as much as i do, i’ve been dying to post this. 
> 
> happy sunday!


	4. Chapter 4

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong

Donghyuk trip into the closet, pulling it shut behind them. Donghyuk immediately pins Yunhyeong against the door, grinning like a predator. Yunhyeong swallows and tilts his head, ready to meet Donghyuk as he crashes against him, mouth hot and alluring. 

Yunhyeong fists his hands in Donghyuk’s shirt as they kiss. Donghyuk has his hands on either side of Yunhyeong’s face, pulling him in for desperate, hungry kisses. Yunhyeong moans into the kiss when Donghyuk licks into his mouth. It’s sloppy and wet but it’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened. 

They don’t pull away until they’re desperate for air, panting into each other’s mouths. Donghyuk plays with Yunhyeong’s hair and Yunhyeong rubs circles on the skin just under the hem of Donghyuk’s shirt. 

“Damn,” Donghyuk breathes, “I want to take you on date.”

Yunhyeong grins at him. “You think you can handle me?” he asks, pulling Donghyuk flush against him again. 

Donghyuk leans in and captures Yunhyeong’s lips in a brief, but scorching kiss. 

“I’m willing to find out,” he breathes. Then he’s crowding back into Yunhyeong’s space and their mouths are like magnets, drawn back together again and again. 

Donghyuk is a flame, burning through Yunhyeong’s core. He wants more. He lets his hands slip under Donghyuk’s shirt. He doesn’t go far, just lets his hands ghost over Donghyuk’s stomach, his lower back. His skin is warm and soft and Yunhyeong wants more. 

It takes them a long moment to notice the timer going off. They’re too wrapped up in each other to notice or care. It’s only when the obnoxious beeping doesn’t go away that they pull apart. They grin at each other and Donghyuk steps back, allowing Yunhyeong to step off the door. 

They exit the closet together, to the grins and raised eyebrows of their friends. They’re both aware they probably look like a mess but neither of them care. They sit together in the corner of the room, Yunhyeong tucked into Donghyuk’s side. Donghyuk slides his hand into Yunhyeong’s, lacing their fingers together as they watch Jiwon take his turn. 

Hanbin/Jinhwan/Chanwoo

Everyone in the room stares in shock as first Junhoe then Jiwon rush out of the room. 

“It’s too much to think they’re going somewhere to bang because it went so well, isn’t it?” Hanbin asks with a loud sigh. 

“Should we go after them?” Chanwoo asks, still staring at the door. 

Jinhwan shakes his head. “Nah. They’ve got to figure it out for themselves. We got them this far, they’ve got to do the rest of the work,” he says, idly toying with the bottle still in the middle of the circle. 

They all share a look. 

“I don’t suppose you guys still want to play?” Hanbin asks, sounding a bit hopeful and Jinhwan can’t help but smile. 

“I’m in,” Jinhwan says. 

“Me too,” Chanwoo adds with a nod. 

Jinhwan spins the bottle in his hand and they all watch as it spins and spins, eventually landing on Hanbin. Hanbin looks up shyly and Jinhwan grins at him.

“Not fair,” Chanwoo pouts. “I’m the only one left out.”

Hanbin considers this for a moment, and tilts his head when an idea comes to him. “Why don’t we all just go together?” he asks. 

Chanwoo splutters. 

Jinhwan shrugs. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had my tongue in his mouth.”

“Hey!” Chanwoo protests. “You weren’t supposed to tell anyone about that!”

Jinhwan sticks his tongue out. “Well I’m about to do it again so I don’t see what the big deal is.” 

Chanwoo glances over at Yunhyeong and Donghyuk, but the pair have fallen asleep, cuddled together and still holding hands. It’s disgustingly adorable. 

“So is that a yes?” Hanbin asks, hopeful. 

“I’m in,” Jinhwan says. 

“Me too,” Chanwoo agrees. 

The three pile into the closet, not that it really matters seeing as they’re the only ones in the room still awake. Hanbin pulls the door shut and Jinhwan pulls him down to the floor, pushing him on his back so he’s sprawled across the floor, Chanwoo on one side of him and Jinhwan on the other. 

They’ve got matching devilish smiles on as they both lean in. Hanbin looks back and forth between them, unsure of where to start. Jinhwan solves it by leaning forward and capturing his lips. Jinhwan is a soft kisser, gentle presses of his lips, gentle sucking on Hanbin’s lower lip. When Hanbin gasps, Jinhwan takes the opportunity and licks into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Hanbin fists a hand in Jinhwan’s shirt, pulling him in and kissing him back feverishly. Jinhwan just pulls back, evil grin on his face. 

Before Hanbin can whine, Chanwoo is swooping in to take Jinhwan’s place. He’s a very different kisser, all teeth and tongue. He bites at Hanbin’s lips which are already kiss swollen, and Hanbin just groans breathily, hand wrapping around the back of Chanwoo’s neck, pulling him down, desperate for a proper kiss. 

Chanwoo obliges, kissing Hanbin hard, tongue ravaging his mouth. Hanbin can’t do anything but hang on for dear life, and he loves it. When they finally pull apart they spend a moment panting into each other’s space. 

“Hell,” Hanbin says, head thumping the ground as he lets it fall back. “You two are going to be the death of me.”

Jinhwan and Chanwoo just grin at each other. 

“Your turn,” Hanbin says, sitting up and sliding back so the other two can get to each other. 

“Come here,” Chanwoo says, beckoning Jinhwan over with a crook of his finger. Jinhwan slides into Chanwoo’s lap. It should look ridiculous, Jinhwan dwarfed by Chanwoo, but the two fit together perfectly and Hanbin can’t help but find it insanely attractive. 

Chanwoo’s hands find Jinhwan’s ass and he tugs him closer. Jinhwan cradles Chanwoo’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s clear watching them that this isn’t the first, or even second time they’ve done this. Based on their kissing styles, Hanbin would have expected Chanwoo to lead, but he’s soft and pliant below Jinhwan. 

Jinhwan tugs lightly on Chanwoo’s hair, tilting his head back so he can kiss him deeper, his tongue sliding against the other boy’s. Chanwoo lets out a soft moan that Jinhwan swallows. Chanwoo’s grip on Jinhwan’s ass tightens, and Jinhwan grinds down against him once, teasing. Hanbin has to press a hand against his own dick, willing his sudden problem to go away. 

He finds himself crawling closer to the pair until he’s inches away from their faces. Jinhwan pulls away from Chanwoo, and smiles at Hanbin, before reaching over and pulling him in. 

And suddenly they’re all kissing. Chanwoo’s got an arm slung around Hanbin’s waist, holding him close, and Jinhwan has a hand fisted in his hair. The kiss is sloppy and wet, and it shouldn’t be so hot but it is. Hanbin feels like he’s falling, melting into these two other humans and he loves the feel of it. 

They break apart long before any of them want to, but they’re all panting for breath. Hanbin drops his head against Chanwoo’s shoulder, and Jinhwan runs a hand through his hair. 

“It’s definitely been more than seven minutes,” Chanwoo says with a small laugh. 

“Oh,” Hanbin says thoughtfully. “I didn’t set the timer. I didn’t want to wake Yunhyeong and Donghyuk up.” 

Jinhwan snorts. 

The three of them finally find their way to their feet and stumble out of the closet. Hanbin doesn’t let either of them get very far away, dragging them both over to his bed. It’s a little cramped, but they make it work, Chanwoo spooning Hanbin spooning Jinhwan, and soon enough they’re fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there’s no JunBob this week! I thought it was only fair to write this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiwon spends the weekend hiding in his room. His phone buzzes nonstop it feels like. All of his friends are trying to check in on him, to ask what happened. He would tell them, but he doesn’t know either. Everything had gone perfect he thought. Junhoe didn’t seem disgusted with him for once, until he did. 

He lets out a loud sigh and throws himself face down on his bed. His phone buzzes on the table and he groans, ready to throw the damn thing against the wall. He rolls over and grabs it. The first text is from Jinhwan. 

Jinan [09:30]: you alive?  
Jinan [10:47]: seriously dude  
Jinan [11:24]: Hanbin is worried about you   
Jinan [11:24]: You didn’t hear that from me though  
Jinan [15:17]: Okay that’s it’s. Junhoe isn’t answering me either. We as a group demand to know what’s going on. Who fucked up and how are we going to fix it?

Jiwon frowns at his phone, feeling a little irritated with his friends at the moment. He taps a reply in. 

Jiwon: no one fucked up. shit happens. stay out of it. that goes for all of u. i’m serious. 

Jiwon turns his phone off after that, stowing it away in the drawer of his side table. He doesn’t want to think about it, or talk about it. Junhoe has made his feelings perfectly clear. Jiwon disgusts him. It feels like there’s a band closing over his heart, pinching tight. He pounds a fist against the bed out of sheer frustration. And suddenly he’s crying, just another heart broken boy.

He doesn’t stop for what feels like hours. His head is pounding and his eyes are red. He drags himself off the bed long enough to find and gulp down some water before crawling under the covers. He spends the rest of the weekend there, only coaxed out by his mother’s worry when he hasn’t eaten in a full day. 

It’ll pass, he tells himself. 

Monday’s dawns dark and rainy, matching the feeling in his heart. 

He’s late for school and soaking wet by the time he gets there. He gets scolded by the teacher when he gets to the classroom but he can’t bring himself to care. Junhoe is staring at him with a look he can’t name and it makes him uncomfortable. He throws himself into his chair and pulls out a soggy notebook and starts taking notes. 

He can feel Junhoe’s eyes boring into the side of his head but he refuses to turn, to return the gaze. He’s mad. A weekend of reflection has given him that much. Let Junhoe suffer, let him wonder, the way Jiwon was now constantly wondering. 

He’d spent the entire weekend wondering what was so wrong with him, if he was really that repulsive. And his answer was, yes, clearly he was. It physically pains him to be this close to Junhoe. He almost snaps his pencil in half trying not to notice their proximity. He can almost feel the warmth radiating off of Junhoe, sinking into Jiwon’s rain soaked skin. Like Junhoe is the sun, and Jiwon needs him to live. 

The lunch bell can’t possibly ring soon enough. As soon as it goes off, Jiwon is out of his seat and moving. 

“Jiwon,” he hears Junhoe call after him but he’s already out of the classroom and practically sprinting down the hall. He pushes past Hanbin, who’s left with a hand out in greeting and a confused expression on his face. 

Jiwon can’t bear to face his friends or Junhoe so he skips the cafeteria, and heads straight to the locker room. At this time of day it’s empty, the last gym class having already left. He finds the farthest corner and sinks to the floor, burying his face in his knees. 

He wonders if they’ll let him transfer classes. Probably not, he thinks. Heartbreak probably isn’t considered a legitimate reason. Maybe the teacher will let him switch seats. She already thinks he’s a bully. He’ll just have to sniffle a few times and she’ll melt. 

But even thinking that makes him feel guilty. Junhoe isn’t a bully at all. A little emotionally constipated and standoffish at times sure, but he treasures his friends and Jiwon’s never actually seen him be mean or cruel. 

Except the time he shoved you to the ground like you meant nothing and ran away because he was disgusted. 

Jiwon is too wrapped up in his self pity session to notice the door to the locker room creak as it opens. Moments later, Hanbin is sliding down next to him, a wrapped sandwich in his hands. He tucks it in Jiwon’s hands, and wraps an arm around his shoulder. Jiwon leans into him, thankful for the warmth and comfort of his best friend. 

“Figured you’d be here when you didn’t come to lunch,” Hanbin says conversationally. “Thought you might be hungry,” he adds. 

“Thanks,” Jiwon mumbles. He’s not really hungry but he appreciates the gesture anyway. He just snuggles into the warmth offered by Hanbin. Hanbin wraps his other arm around Jiwon, squishing him in a hug and holding him close. Jiwon is beyond grateful for him. It’s times like this he feels like he’s known Hanbin for years rather than months. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Hanbin asks after they sit in comfortable silence for awhile, Jiwon half sitting on Hanbin’s lap. Jiwon shakes his head, and Hanbin doesn’t push it. They stay wrapped up like that until the bell rings. They trudge back to the classrooms and Jiwon hangs outside Hanbin’s until the last second before slipping into his classroom and seat at the last time. Jinhwan turns around and shoots him a look but Jiwon just shrugs at him with a ‘what can you do’ look. 

The teacher doesn’t scold him this time so he settles into his seat, prepared to ignore Junhoe again. He can feel the other’s eyes flick to him from time to time but he focuses on taking notes. They’re probably the most accurate notes he’s ever had. Usually the roles are reversed and he’s mooning over Junhoe while getting ignored. It feels nice to have the upper hand for once. 

“Okay class, time to talk about your half term project,” the teacher says. The whole class groans, and Jiwon looks around. He didn’t know there was a half term project. 

“You’ll be working in pairs. And no, before you ask, Chanwoo, you cannot pick your partners.” Chanwoo puts his hand down with a pout, throwing a longing gaze at Jinhwan. 

“You will be working with your seat partners. Bring me your topic by Friday so I can approve it.”

Jiwon freezes in his seat. He can feel the tension radiating off of Junhoe as well. What does she mean they have to work together? It feels like she knows and is doing this solely to torture him. 

A slim girl raises her hand. “Excuse me, teacher? What if our partner is a complete idiot, can we change then?” The boy next to her makes a noise of protest. 

Yeah, Jiwon thinks. What if I’m the complete idiot? I’d rather work with the other idiot. 

“No,” the teacher says firmly. “There will be no changes. It’s practice for the real world. You don’t always get what you want, so make the best of it.”

Jiwon realizes he’s gripping the edge of his desk, knuckles white. He forces his hand to relax, finger by finger until he releases the desk. 

A piece of paper slides over on his desk. “What is this?” he snorts. 

“My number,” Junhoe says so quietly it’s almost a whisper. 

The bell rings and Jiwon snatches his stuff up, leaving the piece of paper on the table. 

Junhoe sighs. “Jiwon can we please talk?” 

Jiwon turns around and spreads his arm. “You know what? I really don’t want to hear it, Junhoe,” he practically spits. He turns around and stomps out the door and towards the locker room for practice, leaving his very confused friends behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! We’re getting closer and closer to the real fun!


	6. Chapter 6

Hanbin [20:07]: Junhoe wont tell Jinhwan what’s going on so you’re going to tell me  
Jiwon [20:07]: no  
Hanbin [20:09]: Listen, Jiwon. We all care about the two of you and we want you guys to fix this, whatever it is since you’re both being so damn secretive about it. Just let us help you guys  
Jiwon [20:15]: goodnight hanbin

Jiwon sighs and chucks his phone to the other side of the bed. He goes back to his homework which is spread across his bed. He’s got so much to do and it feels like everything in his life is going wrong all at once. Basketball is taking up more and more of his time, his classes are getting more intense, and now all this shit with Junhoe. There are times he feels like running away from it all. He doesn’t know how to cope. 

He’s jealous of his friends. One drunken night and they’ve all managed to find their matches. He sees the way Donghyuk always manages to make Yunhyeong smile and blush at the same time. And now that they’re officially together they’re practically nauseatingly adorable. 

Hanbin, Jinhwan, and Chanwoo had been more unexpected. He’s noticed the way Jinhwan and Chanwoo’s eyes follow after Hanbin. He’d expected drama there, a messy love triangle. Polyamory was a pretty new concept to him but if it made his friends happy he’d accept it. 

And last, and least, was him and Junhoe. They should be rivaling all their friends for cutest couple. Junhoe didn’t seem to be into PDA though. Not that it mattered, because they were nothing. Jiwon had shot his shot and it blew up in his face. The memory of Junhoe’s soft lips against his was enough to keep Jiwon up most nights. The memory of being shoved to the ground and abandoned was enough to make him bury his face in the pillow and spill his broken heart out as tears. 

He should tell his friends, they saw it happen, the last part anyway. But something in Jiwon wants to keep it quiet. He feels like a fool. It was his own fault to think Junhoe would be interested in someone like him. His heart is shattered, the pieces too sharp to pick up. 

He practically flings himself off his bed, grabbing a hoodie as he runs down the stairs and out of the house. The sun is down and there’s a small chill in the air as he pulls the hoodie over his head. He walks aimlessly, just needing to breathe. He feels like his life is falling down around him. He stumbles upon a small playground and sits on a dew covered swing.

Sometimes he misses his old life in America. He didn’t have many, any, friends, and he got made fun of. But, he had learned to live with it. He spent time with his family, was really close with his older brother. He realizes he doesn’t actually miss it. He has friends now, good ones. He gets along with everyone. Everything is the exact opposite. 

It’s just Junhoe. Stupid, handsome, brooding Junhoe with his stupid, handsome, brooding face. He’s wormed his way into Jiwon’s heart and Jiwon can’t seem to get rid of him. Even now, all he can think about is kissing him again, getting him underneath him again. He kicks at the rocks under his feet. He will get over this. 

He sits there for what feels like hours, until his eyelids begin to feel like sandbags, threatening to drag him down. He shuffles home and collapses on his bed, still covered in homework and promptly passes out. 

Junhoe isn’t at school the next morning. Jiwon mentally panics a little. In a way, it’s exactly what he wants, a break from seeing Junhoe. But the other half of him is worried. Junhoe hasn’t missed a day the entire time he’s known him. 

“Jinhwan,” he starts, breaking into Jinhwan and Chanwoo giving each other heart eyes. “Where’s Junhoe?”

“Oh, you suddenly care?” Jinhwan retorts, giving him a dark look. 

“Oh quit it,” he snaps. “You have no idea what’s even going on.”

“That’s because you two dumbasses won’t tell anyone anything,” Chanwoo says, stepping in and wrapping an arm around Jinhwan’s waist. 

Jiwon makes a noise of frustration. “Remind me never to ask either of you anything ever again,” he says, starting back to his own desk. “Oh and I’m telling Hanbin you two are getting all kissy without him,” he calls over his shoulder. 

Jinhwan calls back. “Send him a picture so he doesn’t miss us too much!”

The day passes normally enough, but Jiwon can’t stop feeling the lack of Junhoe by his side. He hates that he’s become so attuned to the other that he misses him when he’s not there. 

When the day ends he packs up, makes it through practice and heads home. 

Unknown [19:23]: hey  
Jiwon [19:23]: who is this?  
Unknown [19:24]: it’s junhoe  
Jiwon [19:30]: how did you get my number?  
Asshole [19:31]: i would tell you but i like my friends alive   
Jiwon [19:32]: what do you want?  
Asshole [19:33]: to talk   
Jiwon [19:33]: unless it’s about the project i’m  
not interested   
Asshole [19:33]: please jiwon, i’m sorry okay. give me one chance to explain properly?  
Jiwon [19:35]: fine but i’m not doing this over text   
Asshole [19:36]: come over? 

It takes Jiwon about twenty minutes to get to Junhoe’s and by the time he gets there, his heart is in his stomach. He’s never felt so anxious. He rings the doorbell and wrings his hands while he waits. The door opens and Junhoe is standing in front of him. 

He means to say hi, but the first thing that comes out of his mouth is “Why weren’t you at school today?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out sounding like ‘why did you leave me alone?’ but he can tell it does. 

Junhoe rubs the back of his head guiltily. “Wasn’t feeling up to it,” he says. Now Jiwon feels guilty. He knows it was because of him. 

Junhoe steps back into the house. “Come on in,” he says. He seems so shy and nervous, and Jiwon is secretly glad he’s not the only one. Jiwon nervously shuffled into the house, sliding his shoes off and follows Junhoe to his room. 

Junhoe sits on the edge of his bed and gestures at his desk chair. Jiwon sits, and slides it so he’s sitting across from Junhoe. A heavy silence descends over them, and they look at anything but each other. Jiwon looks around Junhoe’s room, taking in every aspect of Junhoe’s true personality that he can get his eyes on. There are Michael Jackson posters on the wall, awards and trophies on his shelves. Jiwon itches to get closer so he can see what they’re for. Junhoe is such a mystery to him. 

But that’s not what he’s here for. His eyes slide back to Junhoe, who’s currently staring at the floor. 

“So,” Jiwon starts, having no idea where to start. It seems to spur Junhoe to action though. He looks up at Jiwon, his forehead creased in a frown. 

“I’m sorry,” Junhoe says. Jiwon settles into the chair. Junhoe takes a moment to gather himself, eyes flicking to the floor again before landing back on Jiwon. “I was scared and I took it out on you and that wasn’t fair, and I understand why you hate me, and I don’t blame you.”

Jiwon sighs. “I don’t hate you Junhoe,” he says, leaving out the I could never hate you. “It hurt, a lot, and I was upset and mad at you and at myself. And I guess I felt like I deserved it.”

Junhoe is shaking his head. “No, you didn’t deserve it at all. Jiwon, I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never done this before. That night was my first kiss and I panicked.”

“Why?” Jiwon asks, staring at the arm of the chair instead of looking at Junhoe. 

“Because I spent so long trying to tell myself that I didn’t like you. That you were just some dumb jock the teacher saddled me with to ruin my life,” Junhoe says, fiddling with his fingers, not looking at Jiwon. “But you’re none of that and deep down I knew that but I didn’t want to acknowledge it because then I would have to admit I didn’t hate you. And then you kissed me and all I could think about was how much I liked it, and how much I like you” he trails off for a moment, gathering himself. He sounds on the verge of tears and Jiwon wants to go to him, to soothe him, but he doesn’t. 

“And I scared myself. It was just too much. And I just freaked out and ran. I needed to process. And I wasn’t thinking about you or your feelings. I’m so sorry Jiwon, I really am.”

Jiwon can feel his heart slowly knitting back together. Junhoe likes him, actually liked him. He wasn’t disgusted with him at all. 

“I’m sorry too,” Jiwon says. “I should have given you a chance to explain. But I was hurt. I like you a lot Junhoe, as many times as you’ve pushed me away, I still like you. And it felt like my heart was broken. I thought you hated me when you pushed me away like that. And I tried to make myself not care, so I pushed you away too and I didn’t want to listen to anything you had to say.”

They’ve drifted closer at this point, knees bumping. 

“Give me another chance, please,” Junhoe begs, and Jiwon is nodding and crawling into Junhoe’s lap. It’s reminiscent of that night but now they’re on equal ground. Jiwon leans in and captures Junhoe’s lips in a sweet kiss. It’s soft and gentle, and Junhoe wraps his arms around Jiwon’s waist, pulling him closer. 

Jiwon kisses Junhoe again and again until Junhoe is laughing into his mouth. Jiwon pushes him back until his back is flat on the bed. Junhoe slips his hands just under Jiwon’s shirt, rubbing his thumbs along hip bones and Jiwon shivers, his eyes going dark. 

He leans in and nips at Junhoe’s lips, sucking on his bottom lip. Junhoe groans, mouth falling open and Jiwon takes the moment to kiss him dirty and sloppy, licking into his mouth, nipping at his tongue. 

Junhoe is hard beneath him and Jiwon adjusts himself so their crotches line up. He gets his elbows on either side of Junhoe’s face and they stare at each other, open mouthed as Jiwon runs against him, slow and sweet. Junhoe’s forehead crinkles when he groans and Jiwon laps the noise up, his eyes disappearing into crescents when he smiles. 

Junhoe gets his hands on Jiwon’s ass, pulling him down for more friction, and Jiwon speeds up. Quiet groans fill the air as they try and keep it down, Junhoe’s parents just a few rooms over. 

Junhoe comes first and Jiwon rocks against him one, two, three more times before he’s coming too. He collapses breathless, face pressed against Junhoe’s neck. He sucks a little mark at the corner of Junhoe’s neck while they catch their breath. 

“Good talk,” Jiwon mumbles and they both break into hysterics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s later than usual! I fell asleep after work! 
> 
> Hope you like it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Some time later they end up sprawled on Junhoe’s bed. Jiwon has an arm wrapped around Junhoe, whose head is pillowed on his chest. He runs a hand through Junhoe’s hair, who sighs and shifts closer to him. Jiwon smiles down at him, heart feeling light and airy. 

It’s quiet for several long minutes as they soak in the newness of being near each other like this. 

“So,” Junhoe starts, breaking the silence. He sounds nervous and Jiwon shifts so he can look at his face. 

“What are we?” Junhoe asks, voice small and shy. 

Jiwon grins. “We’re boyfriends of course.” He leans down to kiss the top of Junhoe’s head. “I’m yours and you’re mine.”

Junhoe relaxes, and swings an arm around Jiwon’s waist, pulling him close. “I like that.”

He doesn’t seem quite done though. “What is it?” Jiwon asks, tilting Junhoe’s face up towards his. 

“The boys,” Junhoe says and Jiwon laughs because he knows where this is going. “They’re going to make fun of us aren’t they?”

“Relentlessly,” Jiwon says solemnly. “I’ll protect you don’t you worry” he says with a soft laugh. 

“My hero,” Junhoe retorts sarcastically. But then he’s swinging a leg over Jiwon’s waist and sliding up the bed to kiss him. 

Jiwon thinks he could get used to this. 

The next morning Junhoe is already in his seat when Jiwon arrives. Jiwon beams at him and Junhoe blushes but smiles back. 

The exchange doesn’t go unnoticed. “What the hell was that?” Jinhwan asks, practically running across the room, closely followed by Donghyuk and Chanwoo. 

“What was what?” Jiwon asks, blinking innocently, fooling no one. 

“Yesterday you all but told him to go to hell and today he’s blushing! What did you do Kim Jiwon?” Jinhwan asks animatedly. 

Donghyuk answers for them. Well, shrieks for them. “Goo Junhoe is that a hickey,” he gasps, pointing at the very nice, in Jiwon’s opinion, bruise on Junhoe’s neck. 

Junhoe immediately claps his hand over the spot, face turning red. He opens his mouth to answer but has no words and ends up looking like a fish. 

Jiwon comes to his rescue, sliding into Junhoe’s lap and clapping hands over his ears. “Listen, my boyfriend is small and sensitive. Leave him alone,” he says and he can feel Junhoe’s body contracting in laughter. 

This time it’s Jinhwan and Donghyuk’s turn to look like fish. Chanwoo snaps a picture and presses a few buttons on his phone. 

Moments later, Hanbin and Yunhyeong come running into the room, mouths open. 

Junhoe and Jiwon are shaking with laughter and clinging to each other for support as their friends stand there in shock. Chanwoo is the only one who doesn’t seem overly phased. 

“It’s about damn time,” is all he has to contribute. The teacher walks in at that moment and they all scramble. Jiwon jumps off Junhoe’s lap and back into his own chair, Hanbin and Yunhyeong go dashing for their own classroom, not wanting to be marked as late, and Donghyuk, Jinhwan, and Chanwoo rush back to their own seats. 

A faint blush creeps up Jiwon’s face when Junhoe takes his hand under the table. They don’t talk but Junhoe never lets go of his hand. 

— 

“You played great tonight,” Junhoe tells Bobby on the walk home. The air is chilly but they’re wrapped in sweaters and there’s no space between them for the cold air to penetrate. Junhoe wraps his arm around Jiwon’s shoulder, pulling him into his side, and Jiwon reaches up to tangle their fingers. 

“Yeah,” Jiwon agrees. “I particularly liked the part where I took a basketball to the head,” he says dryly. 

Junhoe snorts. “That was pretty funny,” he says. Jiwon glares at him and quickly amends. “I mean it was ridiculous and he definitely should have been kicked out.” He presses a gentle kiss against the tender spot on Jiwon’s scalp. 

“Hey,” Jiwon says, suddenly buzzing with energy. “I’ll race you home!” He takes off running before Junhoe even has a chance to comprehend what he’s said. Junhoe quickly takes off after him and just as quickly is panting. 

“Not fair! You play basketball and I’m just squishy,” he protests, lagging behind. 

Jiwon is long gone by the time he gets to the front door. He says a quick hello to Jiwon’s mom before padding towards Jiwon’s room, trying to catch his breath. 

He steps in the room and it’s empty. He takes a few steps in, looking around in confusion. Before he can get much farther, Jiwon pops out from behind the door and tackles him to the bed, sitting on Junhoe’s lap, and pinning him to the bed. 

“I won!” he says proudly, beaming down at Junhoe. Junhoe laughs.

“Only because you cheated!” he protests. 

“Please, I could have given you a three block lead and still beaten you. I play basketball and you’re squishy, remember?” he teases. 

“Hey!” Junhoe pouts at having his own words used against him. 

“It’s okay, I like you squishy,” he says, letting go of Junhoe’s wrists to poke him in the stomach and Junhoe lets out of yell of protest, reaching up to retaliate. 

Instead he ends up tracing Jiwon’s abs through his shirt. “You should take that off,” he says, mouth suddenly dry. It feels like lightning in the air as Jiwon stares back at him, before slowly grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. 

He tosses it to the side but doesn’t see where it lands, distracted by Junhoe’s fingers on his stomach. His muscles tense under the ticklish touches but it also lights a fire deep inside him. 

“Is this okay?” Junhoe whispers, afraid to be loud in the holy silence of the room. 

Jiwon nods, and swallows hard. “Yeah, yeah this is good,” he whispers back. He lowers himself down so he’s fully pressed against Junhoe. Junhoe lets out a little gasp which Jiwon stifles with his mouth. 

He pours his feelings into the intensity of the kiss. How happy Junhoe makes him, how happy he is that they’re together now. He slips his tongue into Junhoe’s mouth, swallowing the other boy’s moans. 

Junhoe’s hands grip Jiwon’s ass as they kiss. He nips at Jiwon’s lips every time they part for air. 

“Jiwon,” he whispers. “I need to tell you something.”

Jiwon freezes, stares intently at Junhoe. His heart is seizing, afraid suddenly that he’s about to be broken up with. And now he understands how Junhoe felt that night in the closet, scared and confused. 

“What?” he anxiously whispers back. 

Junhoe swallows, looking nervous. “I love you,” he says and the words run together into one. 

Relief washes over Jiwon like a wave and he collapses, head pressed against Junhoe’s neck. 

“Jesus Junhoe,” he swears. “I thought you were about to break up with me!”

“No! Never!” Junhoe protests immediately, wrapping his arms around Jiwon’s waist and kissing the side of his head. 

“Well, I love you too,” Jiwon says, pressing a kiss to Junhoe’s neck, and another one, and another one until he feels Junhoe shiver, and his dick twitch. He latches on, kissing and licking at Junhoe’s neck until he’s a squirming mess and his dick is pressing into Jiwon’s thigh. 

“You know what?” he says, pulling away to admire the blooming bruise on Junhoe’s neck. “It’s not fair that I’m shirtless and you’re not.”

“No! I’m squishy!” Junhoe protests. 

“Show me!” Jiwon demands, sitting up and tickling Junhoe, who shrieks like a banshee. And Jiwon can’t stop himself from laughing at Junhoe’s laugh. 

“Stop!” Junhoe begs. “You win! I’ll do it!”

Jiwon smirks and eases up before helping Junhoe pull off his shirt. His eyes eat Junhoe up. He may not be ripped like Jiwon but he’s not chubby, just soft. 

He runs his fingers down Junhoe’s chest, exploring the expanse of skin under him. He wants to mark up every inch of pale skin. And he will, he thinks. But not today. Right now they’re both painfully hard, and the sight of Junhoe vulnerable under him has him straining to not come in his pants. 

“Wanna get off?” he asks Junhoe. 

Junhoe nods violently. “God, please” he practically whines. 

They both undo their pants, freeing their dicks. Jiwon wraps a hand around both of them, and slowly begins to pump his hand. It’s a little dry but their combined precome eases the way. 

They breathe each other’s names as they get closer to the edge. Junhoe comes with a yell when Jiwon rubs a finger across his slit, and Jiwon is close behind, coming across Junhoe’s stomach. He reaches to his bedside table to grab a handful of tissues and cleans Junhoe up. 

He collapses next to Junhoe on the bed and pulls him close. Junhoe nuzzles into his neck with a sleepy sigh and Jiwon can’t help but smile at the way Junhoe’s opened up since they started dating. His cold, arrogant exterior has melted away, leaving behind the soft, caring, sweet Junhoe he has now. 

And, as he drifts off to sleep with Junhoe in his arms, he thinks he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with me! Thank you to Renata and Sur for helping keep me writing. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter @noahindaeyo!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Renata and Sur for all their encouragement! I love you both. 
> 
> Thank you all for taking the time to check out my fic. For once I’m planning on writing a full fic with an actual plot! I’m planning on posting a chapter once a week. I’ve got the fic half written so I’m on a good schedule. 
> 
> As always, find me on twitter @noahindaeyo


End file.
